Season Of Love
by windeerlu
Summary: benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh seiring berjalannya musim. dari musim dingin, hingga ke musim dingin selanjutnya/HUNHAN/YAOI\


Title : Seasons Of Love

Cast : HunHan

Genre : romance

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI OR THIS COUPLE, DON'T READ MY FICTION!

DON'T BE PLAGIATOR PLEASE

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

 _ **Winter (first time)**_

Angin beku terus berhembus. Luhan merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan uap. Kakinya terus melangkah, berharap segera sampai. Bayangan tentang segelas cokelat panas, perapian, bantal dan selimut terus berkelebat dipikirannya. Hingga tak sadar bahwa tubuhnya hampir oleng karena menubruk seseorang.

"ouch...aw.."

Sepasang lengan menahan pinggangnya.

"lain kali, berhati-hatilah jika berjalan"

Luhan menaikkan wajahnya. Mata rusanya bertemu dengan manik tajam yang mempesona. Wajah luhan merona malu.

Sang pria yang merangkul pinggangnya berdehem. Luhan segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"m-mianhae..."

"tak apa. Kau harus segera pulang, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju."

"ne, gomawo sudah menolongku"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis "sama-sama"

Saat hendak melangkah lagi, lagi-lagi Luhan hampir terpeleset karena licinnya jalanan. Dan beruntung pemuda tadi sadar dan berbalik menangkapnya lagi.

"kau benar-benar ceroboh! Aku akan mengantar mu pulang. Dimana rumahmu?"

Pemuda itu menggandeng tangan Luhan lalu mulai berjalan kearah rumahnya. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan merona.

Detik itu juga, Luhan yakin bahwa hidupnya akan lebih bahagia dan berwarna.

.

 _ **Spring (first date)**_

Saat ini, mereka sedang piknik kesebuah padang rumput yang sepi. Tentu saja dilengkapi dengan pemandangan danau yang luas dan indah. Juga sebuah pohon ek besar yang mungkin sudah ratusan tahun usianya, dan mereka duduk dibawahnya.

Bunga-bunga mulai kembali bermekaran. Cuaca juga sudah hangat.

Sama halnya dengan hati Luhan.

Hatinya berbunga-bunga karena Sehun terus menggodanya.

"kau tau? Kurasa bunga-bunga ini lambat sekali mekarnya karena mereka malu kau lebih cantik dari mereka"

Dan Luhan hanya bisa merona sambil memukul-mukul manja Sehun.

"a-ah kau ini, pintar sekali menggombal"

Luhan berdehem sebentar, berusaha menetralkan kembali jantungnya dan wajahnya.

"Sehun"

"hmm?"

"kau tahu dari mana tempat seperti ini? Dan kenapa sepi sekali?

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Luhan "dulu saat aku masih kecil, ayah dan ibuku selalu bertengkar hebat. Setiap bertatap muka, ada saja yang menjadi pemicu pertengkaran. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua itu, lalu aku melarikan diri selama beberapa hari. Saat itu aku tidah tahu tujuan ku kemana. Aku terus melangkah sehingga tahu-tahu aku sudah berjalan sampai kesini"

Air muka Luhan berubah.

"lalu? Bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibumu?"

"mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai. Ayahku memenangkan hak asuh atas diriku. Ibuku pergi ke Paris dan menikah dengan seorang designer ternama. Sedangkan ayahku memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi seorang duda kaya raya"

"aku tak tahu kalau masa lalumu begitu sulit"

Luhan menggigit kecil bibirnya, dan Sehun menaikkan dagu Luhan.

"yeah, sekarang aku sudah melupakan semua itu. Dan kuharap, setelah ini hidupku lebih berwarna dengan adanya kau disisiku"

Dan Sehun menarik dagu Luhan ke arah wajahnya.

Kemudian terdengar decapan diantara keduanya.

.

 _ **Summer (best day)**_

Hari ini, Luhan dan Sehun berencana berlibur kesebuah villa mewah. Awalnya Luhan menolak untuk tinggal di villa itu lantaran tabungannya tak cukup untuk menyewanya. Dan lagipula villa itu mewah dan besar sekali. Namun dengan _cool_ , Sehun berkata akan membayar semua kebutuhan untuk liburan nanti, termasuk biaya sewa villa itu.

"Sehun, aku tahu kau adalah anak konglomerat. Tetapi setidaknya biarkan aku juga ikut membayar keperluan lainnya. Aku jadi tak enak padamu"

Sehun menggeleng " _no no no_! Kau hanya perlu membawa pakaian saja. Dan simpan saja uang tabunganmu itu. Sayang sekali jika terpakai"

"t-tapi—"

"tak ada tapi-tapi! Sekarang kemas keperluan mu, Lu"

Luhan hanya cemberut, permintaannya tak dikabulkan.

"jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau mau ku cium?"

.

Angin segar berhembus ke celah-celah rambut Luhan. Setelah berkendara yang memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam, sampai lah mereka. Sehun memang tidak main-main, villa yang akan mereka tempati sangat besar dan megah. Padahal hanya mereka berdua.

Sepasang lengan memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"kau suka?"

"astaga Sehun, bohong sekali bila aku tak menyukainya"

Luhan menikmati pelukan Sehun. Dan yang memeluknya membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"kau lapar? Ayo kita pergi, setahuku disini ada restoran kecil dibawah sana. Setelah itu kau boleh bermain sepuasnya"

Luhan mengangguk antusias, dan Sehun menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ah, manis sekali

.

 _ **Autumn (stretchtable)**_

Luhan duduk termanggu dikursi sebuah taman. Matanya memandang sendu daun-daun yang berguguran. Sehun jarang menghubunginya lagi. Biasanya, Sehun selalu tepat waktu ketika menelpon. Saat bangun pagi, makan siang, dan juga sebelum tidur. Terkadang Sehun mengajak Luhan makan siang atau makan malam diluar, atau mengantar Luhan pergi ke kampus atau mengantarnya pulang.

Bahkan sekarang Sehun terlihat menghindari Luhan. Sehun tak pernah lagi membalas pesan yang dikirimkan Luhan. Terkadang, ketika Luhan menelepon, hanya _voice mail_ yang menjawab.

' _ada apa? Aku sibuk dan tolong jangan ganggu aku. Hubungi lagi lain waktu.'_

Datar.

Itulah yang Luhan dapatkan.

Yang Luhan tau, Sehun memang bekerja di _**Oh Corp**_ , perusahaan ayah Sehun sendiri. Sibuk memang, tapi sampai berbulan-bulan seperti ini sejak mereka pulang dari berlibur ke villa kemarin.

Pernah sekali, Luhan mendatangi kantor tempat Sehun bekerja. Dan tepat saat ia masuk, terlihat Sehun dan seorang wanita berpakaian ketat dan minim baru saja keluar dari lift. Mereka terlarut dalam percakapan dan sesekali Sehun terkekeh. Bahkan wanita itu merangkul lengan Sehun. Namun beruntung, Sehun tak melihatnya karena Luhan langsung berlari dan menangis.

Luhan menghela napas.

Hatinya menjadi rapuh.

Serapuh daun yang berguguran ketanah.

.

 _ **Winter (Back To Desember)**_

Kaki mungil Luhan berjalan ditrotoar dengan santai. Banyak toko-toko yang memutar lagu natal. Luhan tersenyum menatap _estales_ toko yang memamerkan pernak-pernik _couple_ yang bertemakan natal. Natal sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu, namun masih banyak orang memasang atribut natal di toko atau rumahnya.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya.

 _11.45 PM_

Artinya sebentar lagi akan ada pergantian tahun.

Jalanan terlihat sepi, tentu saja. Hampir semua orang beramai-ramai menunggu pergantian tahun dan menyaksikan kembang api di sebuah bukit.

Luhan berbalik ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya. Salju yang menumpuk membuat Luhan hampir jatuh terpeleset. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan mendera pinggangnya.

'eungg?'

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya, dia tak merasakan sakit apapun dipinggangnya.

Perlahan, Luhan membuka matanya, dan mendapati manik tajam yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Luhan tahu benar itu siapa.

Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"kau tak berubah, tetap saja ceroboh"

Luhan mengedip-ngedip. Beranggapan bahwa ini mimpi, mimpi yang sangat indah. Masih dengan senyumannya, Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan masih terdiam, tak percaya dengan yang dihadapannya sekarang.

"kenapa?"

"k-kau? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"hmm?"

"s-sudahlah, a-aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu"

Luhan menunduk lalu secepatnya berjalan. Belum ada dua langkah, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan tersentak, tubuhnya kaku. Rasa hangat yang perlahan menghilang, kini kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Luhan tak bisa merasakan apapun selain pelukan Sehun yang cukup erat.

"maafkan aku Lu~"

"..."

"setelah kita berlibur ke villa kemarin, tiba-tiba salah satu klien ayah ku mencabut sahamnya dari perusahaan. Dia salah satu penanam saham terbesar, sehingga efeknya membuat perusahaan kami rugi hingga separuh. Untuk menutupi kerugian tersebut, jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan membuka cabang perusahaan di luar negeri"

"kau tau? Berat rasanya jauh darimu. Aku harus membantu ayahku membuka cabang perusahaannya di Jepang. Belum lagi aku wajib menerima pelajaran tentang bisnis, karena kau tahu sendiri aku anak tunggal. Jadi, perusahaan ayah ku akan aku ambil alih setelah ini, ah tidak, setelah aku menikahimu"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan.

"maka dari itu, aku tak sempat menghubungimu atau membalas pesanmu. Kau mengerti kan?"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan mata berair "lalu? Siapa wanita yang saat itu bersamamu?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya "wanita mana yang kau maksud?"

"wanita yang menggunakan pakaian ketat dan minim itu, ah iya, dia juga merangkul lengan mu"

Sehun tampak berpikir, lalu terkekeh.

"oh saat itu? itu ibuku Luhan. Dia datang mengunjungiku karena dia sangat rindu padaku"

Luhan tercengang mendengarnya. Wajahnya mulai memanas.

"tapi...kenapa kau tahu aku bersamanya?"

"eungg...saat kau tak pernah menghubungiku lagi, aku mendatangi kantormu. Dan saat itu aku melihat kau dan ibumu berjalan bersama. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang minim dan wajahnya cantik sekali. Jadi kukira itu _wanitamu_." Jawab Luhan masih malu-malu.

Sehun tertawa keras, hingga membuat muncul perempatan di kening Luhan.

"ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?! Kau kira ini lucu?"

Masih dengan suara tawa "k-kau tau Luhan? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu cemburu. Aigoo rusaku ini manis sekali" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan, lalu tertawa lagi.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang tertawa membuatnya semakin dongkol dan kesal. Sehun berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"tapi Luhan, ucapanku yang tadi tak main-main"

Sehun mulai berlutut dihadapannya, lalu mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah kecil dan membukanya.

"aku Oh Sehun, memintamu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga maut memisahkan kita."

" _will you marry me?"_

Luhan tak mampu mengucap sepatah kata pun. Dia benar-benar malu sekaligus bahagia.

" _y-yes, i do"_

Sehun membelalakkan matanya

"apa? Bisa kau ulangi lagi?!"

Luhan menarik napasnya pelan, meredakan perasaan yang meletup-letup didadanya.

"ya, Sehun. Aku mau"

Sehun melonjak berdiri dan berteriak kesenangan. Luhan masih menunduk dan merona. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia merasa begitu bahagia. Ini kah rasanya bila kau dilamar seseorang yang kau cintai? Rasanya benar-benar ingin tebang.

Sehun meredakan teriakan dan kesenangannya, lalu mengambil cincin dari kotak tadi dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Luhan. Benar-benar pas dan cantik sekali.

"terima kasih, Luhan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun"

Tepat saat mereka berciuman lembut, letupan-letupan kembang api terdengar jelas. Tanda pergantian tahun telah tiba.

Sehun melepaskan kecupannya dan keduanya saling menatap.

" _happy new year, my wife"_

" _happy new year too, my husband"_

Dan keduanya berpelukan hangat.

.

.

.

End

 **Hai ^^ ini saya HunHanie yang ganti pen-name jadi windeerlu. Sebenarnya ff ini mau di post saat tahun baru 2015 lalu. Karena telat, jadi ditunda. Terus waktu #HappySehunDay saya juga mau posting ff, tapi wifi rumah tiba-tiba error, padahal gak ada petir gak ada hujan. Hampir 2 minggu saya stres gk bisa rayain ulang tahun Sehun dan rencana mau posting ff lagi pas #HappyLuhanDay. Dan tepat (lagi!) wifi rumah error kembali, kali ini karena tersambar petir sampai waktu #HunHanDay. Saya uring-uringan sendiri, padahal udah janji dalem hati mau posting ff untuk ngerayain ultah HunHan dari tahun kemarin. Jadi ff ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena hiatus dan gk sempat posting ff dihari penting 2 bias saya ^^**

 **Oh iya, untuk ff KaiSoo 'My Stalker? My Love' itu on going, sebenarnya chapter end ff itu udah lama selesai. Tapi karena kesalahan teknis/? Chapter ff itu terhapus (kecerobohan saya), makanya saya ketik ulang. Dan untuk ff ChanBaek 'Can I Wish You Love Me?' yang minta squel, squelnya masih dalam tahap penulisan. Jadi harap sabar ^^. Dan mungkin mulai sekarang saya akan mulai publish beberapa ff saya yang udah siap. Ada SuLay, ChanBaek, dan KrisTao. Saya belum tahu kapan tepatnya akan di publish, tapi saya usahakan secepatnya.**

 **Terakhir, #HAPPYTAODAY!**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Windeerlu.**


End file.
